Amazing, How We got this Far (It's like We're Chasing All those Stars)
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: After the secret is out, trials came. Peter is surviving the life in the fast-lane and his father worries for him. It's just annoying that Peter got cornered by Paparazzi and Jealous kids.


Summary: After the secret is out, trials came. Peter is surviving the life in the fast-lane and his father is worries for him. It's just annoying that Peter got cornered by Paparazzi and Jealous kids.

Flash related story. Let's do this again, Shall we?

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Is that how?.." Ned asked as he gazed at the article.

Peter shook his head. "That's not how dad did it. It was made by a laser thingy."

The brunette caught the slight twitch of the tip of Ned's lip at the word 'Dad' said out in public.

Disappointing for Peter and 'Awesome' for Ned, The Secret is out. Peter is Tony's biological son. To be fair, They kept it long enough and now it's time to face the music.

Peter's life have been different.

1: He had people asking too many questions about his dad, most questions were answered, some are dismissed or escaped, and some answers are straight out false because their questions are weird.

~"Yeah, he had an Alpaca." Like this time, his classmate asked if his dad had a pet. Instead of saying he didn't have one, he said that.

After his classmate left with a half-skeptical and half- 'I believe you' expression. Ned and Peter turned away trying to contain their giggles. ("Dude, why did you say that?" "Ned, Why not?") The Young Stark pulled out his phone.

'If there's a rumour about you having an Alpaca, that's on me.' He sent to his dad.

'Don't worry, kid. If Pepper heard about that, I would instantly you. But hey, An Alpaca sounds like a great animal to have.'

Peter sent a laughing emoji. "Then that's on you if Pepper saw it.'

A rolling eyes emoji was sent to him. 'You look like you had a good day. How's the fast line?'

'It's fine. Just- you think people would just move on from it?'

'From personal experience. Sorry, I don't think so.'

Peter fought back a sigh.

'Sorry, Pete. All on me.'

'It's okay. Not your fault.

It's true, He would never blame this on his Father. It's not like he would regret being the son of the Greatest Dad in the world because of having the 'popular' kid rank. He could survive this.

2: Paparazzi and 3: Jealous kids. Yep, at the same time.

Peter smiled softly at the portraits of the Avengers. He placed a finger at the cold marble table that says, 'The World Mightiest heroes' and then the names of the members carved with shiny gold lining.

"Awesome," Ned muttered.

Yep, it it pretty cool. Peter excused himself to Mr Harrington that he would be going to the bus which he didn't question nor say no to. Hm, maybe that's one of the perks of being a Stark. He wondered if Tony could say the same. Ned decided the same thing to keep him company.

"Gimme a sec, I'm going to the bathroom."

Peter nodded. "Sure, I'll wait by the exit."

After they departed ways and after a couple of minutes Peter waited by the exit, a voice startled him.

"Hey, Parker!" One of Flash's friends called out. (Yes, Flash had acquired more friends) Peter frowned, some of his classmates really takes their very slow time to absorb the fact that he is connected to Tony Stark biologically from the start. His classmates stepped forward, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…" Peter pointed at the exit. "Bus?"

He laughed with the rest. "Mrs. Johnson said it's here. Loser."

The web slinger's senses tingled as Ned neared him who has a skeptical expression, "But Mr Harrington said it's here."

"Do he had to repeat himself?" A female friend of Flash snapped.

Peter and Ned glanced at each other at the harsh reply. Should they do it? Mrs. Johnson is the principal and Mr. Harrington is the teacher and tour guide. Ned shrugged.

Peter glanced at the other exit hesitantly and glanced at Ned again.

"Okay." He muttered as he turned his direction of the other exit. The brunette sighed, being in the presence of an envious person for a moment is already tiring. Ned followed beside him and unexpectedly Flash and the rest followed behind.

Ignoring them, the Young Stark pulled out his phone just in time he saw a notification from Tony.

'How's the museum?' He read the text as he and Ned pushed the door open but before the brunette could type a reply, He noticed the bus was nowhere to be found.

At the next second, Peter heard laughter ringing in his ears and both Ned and him felt a push from behind that made them stumble to the next step down. Unbeknownst to Peter that his phone just got snatched from his hand.

"Hey, It's Peter!"

Both teenagers turned to the paparazzi running towards them like a reindeer starring at bright headlights. Peter cursed and they tried to get back inside but Flash and his jerk friends closed the door with a wooden pole locking the door in place.

Oh Cr*p…

As they both tried to burst the pole broken, Peter shielded his eyes from the Bright flashes of the Cameras and the loud misapprehensive voices of the reporters echoed to his ears.

Lllll (40 minutes earlier)

'How's the museum?' Tony typed before glancing at the circle profile picture of Peter doing make face.

"Tony."

Tony's attention was grabbed at the sensible fear at Pepper's voice. "What-"

"We got a problem." She said before he could finish and she cranked up the volume of the television.

"We're here, Live. At New York Midtown Museum to give questions for the recently revealed the son of Tony Stark; Peter Stark."

"Happy!" Tony shouted not caring to keep his voice on level from the kitchen.

Happy jolted awake from the dining table.

"Go get the car, right now."

Lllll

"No, You can't do that. He's a minor." Pepper said a phone against her ear.

Tony is watching the News from the small T.V. monitor beside the steering wheel as Pepper continued ranting.

'Who is this?' Peter replied to his text earlier.

What? Tony frowned. Well, obviously this isn't Peter. 'Tony.'

'Tony Stark?'

'Yeah, who is this?' He replied at the same time waiting for the News to show what happened to the Museum-Paparazzi disaster. 'Where's Peter?'

'Real Tony Stark?'

Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'Oh, no. I'm an Artificial Intelligence called Tony Stark and I am asking you to give this phone back, right now.'

'Wow, You're really on point huh?' The person from the other line added, 'and not gonna happen by the way.'

Before Tony could reply feeling his irritation go up, An incoming call enveloped the screen from Ned which he immediately answered.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. This is Ned and there's a problem."

"Yeah, I know. I saw the News. Where's Peter? Is he okay?"

"He's here but he seemed to have a sensory overload," Ned continued as shuffling was heard in the background. "And We're locked in a bathroom and They got Peter's phone."

Tony watched the Television show what happened. "I see."

"-Reporters are also outside."

"Look, Ned. It's going to be okay. Tell Peter It's going to be okay. We're almost there."

"Yeah okay. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

'What are you going to do now huh?' Tony saw a thread of text messages after he hung up.

'Wow, That's just sad.'

'Just admit you're just some random RP person.'

'Long pause, No answer.'

'And did Parker tell you how did he get people to believe that rumour?'

Reluctantly, Tony typed a reply, 'What rumour?'

'That stupid he's the son of Tony Stark rumour.'

'Oh, you'll see.' He replied before Happy pulled over and then they all went out.

Pepper went to talk to the reporters with Happy guarding her and Tony went in the museum hallway, he also saw a broken pole on the floor as he looked for the bathroom but he found a group of kids starring at him in awe first. He recognised Eugene who is holding Peter's phone.

"That's my Son's. Thank you very much." Tony snatched the phone which made Thompson jolt in surprise then he saw Ned waving for him from the Bathroom door window.

Screw those kids. Screw the Paparazzi.

Tony unlocked the door and went in. He immediately found Peter sitting on the floor hands over his ears and knees covering his eyes.

"Dad?" Peter squinted his eyes at him. The light of the bathroom is too bright for Tony knelt in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying his best not to make him jolt in surprise.

"Here." Tony whispered and slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, "Better?" Peter nodded. "Wow You do look like me."

The kid snorted. Pepper came in with a, "What happened?"

That would've been loud for Peter if he hadn't brought his hands over his ears. Tony stood up and help Peter up to his feet, "Let's go We had your headphones in the car."

"You go, I'll just take the bus." Ned prompted when Peter glanced at him.

Pepper and Tony is holding Peter from both sides as they showed through the crowd. The paparazzi somehow calmed down but the camera obviously aren't off. At least, They made it to the car.

Pepper slipped his noise-cancelling headphones.

"Thank you." Peter whispered.

"You okay now?"

He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for saving me back there. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise. It's not your fault." Tony said. If anything, Tony blamed himself.

"How did they know about the trip?"

"We don't know and here," His dad handed him his mobile phone, "Please put a pass code."

"Noted." Peter laughed and placed his head on Pepper's shoulder who wrapped her arms around his shoulder and slowly moved him to lay down so his legs are on Tony's lap and his upper body is cradled in her arms.

"I'm not tired." Peter lied but right after, he yawned which made Tony snort. He half-heartedly glared at the man, "Shut up."

"You had a rough day." Pepper cupped his left cheek. "Get some rest."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

This one-shot is inspired by 'Texts Between Tony and Peter ' in Tumblr. Btw I love their content soooo much, I recommend.

ANNOUNCEMENTSSSSS:

First: Sorry, for being soooo inactive and lazy in my stories. So this is the fone-shot I wanted to give to you from the long wait. I hope y'all like it even I didn't feel so okay about the storyline.

Second: I'm pausing from 'Assassination By Surnames', 'As the Midnight Sky stares from above' and 'Just don't let me disappear (Imma tell you everything) fics that I have. Personal life had gone very chaotic for me so trying to keep my head straight for my series was a little hard to do. So I will put those stories on hiatus until I feel well and I written more chapters for them. Don't worry I will always keep working for those stories. (Btw I will also but a 'ON HIATUS' sign for those stories to warn people)

Third: On the bright side of the hiatus massacre, I am already planning and writing Three Irondad OSs and One Trolls OSs so stay put for me. From all those weeks, I have been also working and writing. So, I'm actually doing something.

Fourth: I am very aware about the Sony/Marvel thing and Yes it affected me but It was all good. At least, I don't have to watch more SM movies from MCU and just watch Peter suffer. It was better off that way.

Fifth: I am Never ever ever going to leave the Irondad fandom. Irondad and Spider-son will be the Head or the oxygen of my Fandom heart and the rest of the fandom. Think of it this way, Irondad is the leader of all my other fandoms. We cool? Yeah, We cool.

Sixth: I had an account for Tumblr also under in the name of 'Jaijaiwriter' soooo, Maybe check it out, you can follow me, Ask me questions and Etc. Sooo Go cray cray Honeysss.


End file.
